The Rise and Fall
Story Overview: There were originally three Chosen Ones; The Fallen, The Lurker, and the one first named The Outsider. All three are dead now, the most recent was the Outsider. He was evolved into his third form before death, and was renamed Pandemic. Now, the remaining people in the Squadron of Resistance are struggling for survival after the loss of three vital members: Pandemic, Sharpshooter, and Unarax. The group is shortened down to six people: Magna, Onaga, Optimus, Gears, G6, and Wheelie. This is the story of their fight for survival. Story Chapter 1: Jumped. Location: The Squadron's outdoor camp Date: Wednsday, March 21 9978(year) Time of day/night: 11:23 PM The Squadron was asleep dead in the night. Onaga awoke, startled. It was a low growl that disturbed the silence in the night. A Jumper, no doubt. Jumpers were skimpy brainwashed servants of Death that pounced on its victims from a great distance and rips their pray apart. They are easy to kill, but one cannot kill it while it is attacking them. A teammate must rescue them from the Jumpers bloody clutches. Onaga grabbed his pistols, and loaded them. A louder growl. Onaga was alert, and steady. The Jumper pounced, and screamed its roar. Immediately everyone woke up; Onaga was getting torn by a Jumper. Gears dove for a weapon, and pointblank shot the Jumper right through the temple. The Jumper was terminated on the spot, of course, and toppled over, spilling blood everywhere. Many growls from every direction; Jumpers pounced from all directions. Every member of the Squadron except Optimus was attacked; he, as the heaviest sleeper, was not awoken by the deadly disturbance in the night. He rose from his slumber hazily. "What's all the ruckus abou––" he was interrupted by yelling. He drew a weapon and swiftly crept into the main room where the team was being attacked. He shot his weapon several times, nearly hitting his teammates. He killed two of the attackers, freeing teammates to assist him. G6 and Wheelie were handed two weapons by Optimus. They fired at the Jumpers, with obviously better aim than their rescuer. Soon, every Jumper was dead. A pile of bodies were laying on the floor as the Squadron stood up. "I don't know what that was about, but I can tell it wasn't good." said Optimus. "Well, no doubt the Jumpers were sent by Death. Their intent was to kill us, that's a no-brainer. But I haven't seen one of those since the fall of Pandemic. Perhaps during that time period between now and then, they thought that we had given up the fight. Spinax is an idiot if he thinks that is the case." With that, G6 was quiet. It was a seemingly rehearsed speech, for G6 never really spoke out loud. "Well, gear up, men. It's our turn." Onaga ordered. Chapter 2: Back to the Alter Location: Death's Fortress Date: March 22, 9978 Time of day/night: 12:00 AFTERNOON "Razor, grab my staff and hand it to me. Now!" Death ordered. Razor, his assassin/servant, was stealthy, faster than either a stroke of lightning, faster than a speeding bullet, faster than anyone, or anything, currently known. "Yes sir. Will do, sir." Razor answered expressionlessly. Razor was under an eternity's contract to do as Death wished on the spot. Razor was not even designated to sleep, for Death could be in need in the dead of night. "Razor, fetch Spinax for me. Tell him I need him to come with us to the Resurrection Alter. Spinax is a lost, 4th Chosen One. After Razor fetched Spinax, they returned to Death. "For what purpose have you pestered me?'' Spinax was very furious to be disturbed in his slumber. " It is time. The Chosen Ones must come back. The fate of the universe depends on it." Death retorted.